


I hadn't slept in a week

by Sacirin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacirin/pseuds/Sacirin
Summary: After finals Alex is extremely tired, and John just wants to help him sleep.





	I hadn't slept in a week

Alexander was a mess at this point, he looked pathetic. His hair disheveled and all around his face, his eyes bloodshot and surrounded by a thick black line, the cadence of his walk more the one of the dead. He hadn't got a single minute of sleep in more than a week, college's final exams had taken their toll on him. Nothing that his good friend John Laurens couldn't solve. He saw him in such a wasted state when he met Laf and Herc at lunch, he feared for his sanity. They suggested to go to the Schuylers' party to celebrate the end of the year, but John grabbed Alex and suggested they should better go and get him in bed. Alexander was too dizzy to notice where he has being dragged, nor even to complain.

They arrived at Alex's and Laf's dorm, John half loading the light-wheighed man. They sat on Alex's bed and John lifted his head up from where it was tucked in his shoulder.

“John, I have so much work to do...” Alex managed to say.

“No, you don't have to do anything now. The exams are over, and you have done great, you will get the best grades.” he looked tenderly into his eyes, trying to keep them open the slightest bit.

“Uh huh...” he felt about to faint in John's hands.

“Now it's time to get some sleep.” as a sign of affection he rested the other boy's head on his chest who instinctively crawled onto his lap.

“No, but you s-should go. They are waiting for us... I-I don't want to bother you...” he tried to stay awake, but couldn't fight all the battles.

John spoke softly with a gentle smile on his face “Don't worry Alex, it doesn't matter. Everything's alright, I'm fine with it. 'Cause now you need to sleep.”

Alex mumbled out something like “No...” but had automatically collapsed under John's embrace, maternal and soft like cotton clouds.

The next thing he remembered was waking up and jumping off his friend's lap.

“Oh!” he jerked himself upright and gasped. He glanced at the clock: he had slept on his friend for two entire hours “I'm so sorry.” his face got pink with embarrassment and casted his eyes down to the floor “I'm sorry you had to hold me for so long, John.”

John tried to come around and make eye contact “There's nothing to feel sorry about. And, you are so cute when you sleep.” they both inmediately realized how bad that sounded.

“We should go with Lafayette and Hercules, they must be worried.” Alex stretched out a bit and rubbed his eyes.

“No,” said John smiling warmly “we should get you to sleep some more, you really do need it. I'm sure they will understand, you couldn't show up like this and fall asleep in every corner.”

He stood up, looked around the messy room and grabbed some short and thin clothings, so wrinkled they must be Alex's. The smaller man stood there in tired silence as John helped him into his pijamas and then said “A-are you going to stay...?” he cut himself as he said the last word, trying not to sound too needy.

John looked up at him, a little taken by surprise and hesitated before stuttering “Y-yes, uhm, sure.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and began to get undressed. Alexander contemplated his freckled back and admired the smooth curve of his shoulders, like you would look at a classic sculpure or a Renaissance work of art. His face got warm, he couldn't help it.

“You can borrow one of Laf's pj's if you want, I'm sure he won't mind.” He would mind if he had known it was been used to cover John's uncomfortable half nakedness, but only if he had noticed its absence in his huge pile of clothes.

As soon as he was ready, John slipped under the sheets, next to Alex, grinning innocently. He smiled at the beauty that was Alex, pleased, asleep, quiet. He lifted a hand outside the covers and sweetly caressed his soft long dark hair.

Suddenly Alex hushed “Only Lafayette touches my hair sometimes.” John moved his hand away and whispered an apologetic word. “Don't dare to stop.” Alex said in a commanding voice.

John obliged and kept looking at his closed eyelids, still so adorable. He wanted so badly to kiss that man... But he never would. They were only friends. In Alex's eyes they were only friends. In his dreams they were happy ever after, but the moment he opened his eyes he was laying in bed with his crush, and it ached deep in his heart the fact that he would never get to speak up his mind and feelings.

Alexander felt so nice when John's hands got tangled in his hair and when they ran down his neck rubbing his skin. He noticed something was wrong when the hand stopped. He opened his sleepy eyes and saw a tear threatening to pop out of John's eye.

“Are you alright?” he made an effort to sound as concerned as he was.

“Y-yeah.” John forced a half smile and wiped his frustration away.

Alex looked him in the eye and knew exactly what was happening in his brain. He cupped his cheeks with his hands, leaned closer, and lovely kissed Laurens. The moment seemed unbelivable, perfect, frozen in time and framed up on a wall. John only returned to the real world when they were about to choke in a mutual breath. He couldn't look further from their blushed cheeks before deciding to tenderly share mouths and lips again.

Eventually Alex pulled back with a satisfied grin and really sleepy eyes. “We had to sleep, hadn't we?”

“Yes-, yes of course.” murmured John smiling wide, and pulled the smaller boy closer into his chest. Now he was crying, but crying for happiness. “Sleep peacefully, Alex.” he didn't care that his heart was beating uncontrollably, he found some emotional peace after all.

Alex could feel it and grinned softly as he put his hands on his chest. “John.” he whispered, tucked in the crook of the latter's neck.

“Yes?”

He gently slid a foot between his knees. “I think, I love you.”

John shut his eyes letting a tear run down his face. “I-I think I love you too.” and placed a fond kiss on his hair.

Alexander slept like he hadn't slept in his whole life, maybe because he desesperately needed to rest, or maybe because he dreamed of John's kisses.


End file.
